1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to seismic bracing assemblies. More specifically, the present invention relates to seismic bracing assemblies such as those used to brace pipe hangers or trapezes in construction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, hangers such as described, when used in systems comprising trays holding communication cable, electrical wiring or the like or for pipe or conduit, etc. in office buildings, manufacturing plants and other facilities,. include support rods extending vertically downward from a ceiling or truss system. The support rods provide support for the hangers that extend in a generally horizontal direction. Accordingly, the support rods do not per se provide sufficient lateral support for resisting large forces, such as those induced by an earthquake. Additional seismic bracing attached to the hangers provides the added lateral support desired to withstand seismic activity.
The seismic bracing typically has two ends, one attachable to a support such as a ceiling or truss system and the other attachable to the hanger. Where an existing hanger is to be fitted with seismic braces, the braces are preferably connected while the support rods remain fully supportive of the hanger.